Romance Story
by desce27
Summary: The time when Tsuna found his soulmate. OcxTsuna. Bl, Shounen ai. Soulmate AU


I just own the OC and the story not KHR.

Tsuna would never hope to meet his other half because he knows no matter how unwilling he is, he still the leader of the number one mafia, that is why he didn't actively searching for his soul mate. He could endanger them or maybe killed them even before they could meet him, he just didn't want to endanger people anymore, don't want them to be dragged in the dark side of world, so he didn't search his soul mate and just stole a glance or two at the tattoo of nightshade lilies in his tailbone whenever he showering just to see it still blooming and the color of its petals still as alive as before, that makes him happy enough to know his other self is alive.

So it's natural for Tsuna to be this shocked when he meet his soul mate sitting in his office, Tsuna could only stare because his soul mate is in the mafia and what else he is the number second hit-man that Reborn recommended. This is a shocking event really, he just too shock that he can't dodged the slap to the back of his head delivered by Reborn.

"You daydreaming again Dame-Tsuna." Stated the now teenager Reborn successfully waking Tsuna from his stupor state. Tsuna immediately grin sheepishly and clear his throat.

"Yes my apologize Reborn." Tsuna said as he pull out his boss aura.

"So may I have your name?" ask Tsuna politely even though he is nervous inside.

"My name is Nishigawa Kouki." The guy in front of him said with total easiness just like the ex-storm arcobaleno. Tsuna nodded.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I believe you are the second best hit-man after Reborn here but correct me if I'm wrong."

"I would say I'm the best hit-man but this brat would throw a tantrum if I said that." Said Kouki with a cocky smirk and got a bullet next to his left cheek from Reborn and Tsuna wonder if this man, his soul mate, is suicidal.

"Who are you calling a brat, brat?" Reborn demand while the green gun still pointing at Kouki.

"Who knows? You're smart enough to know who looks like a brat here." Answer back Kouki as he shrugging his shoulder and again Reborn shoot him again this time not only once but strange enough the bullets, 10 of them, stop right in front of Kouki as if there is a shield and Kouki just calmly sipping his tea.

"See this is totally throwing a tantrum Reborn-chan." Kouki said and Tsuna now certain that Kouki is suicidal, like 100 % certain. Tsuna then sigh as he could feel the fendora teenager irritation, he need to put a stop to this before his office is destroyed. Again.

"Reborn." Tsuna said in his most intimidating boss voice and immediately make Reborn and Kouki look at him in attention.

"Could you please not hurting my guest? I have a negotiation to make here and if you could not control your rage then please kindly leave." Tsuna continued eyes blazing orange and never leave Reborn black one. The staring continue for a few second before Reborn averted his eyes and clicking his tongue and walk out.

"I apologize for him after all being in teenager again is difficult." Tsuna said to Kouki who looking at him in amusement.

"That is the first time I saw him like that, he totally submit to you Decimo." Kouki said as he keep staring at Tsuna.

"Not submit Nisigawa-san more like he retreat for the time being and would make my life hell for the next few hours." Or days come unsaid. Tsuna just sigh as he look back at Kouki's golden eyes and again Tsuna were in staring contest this time with Kouki. After several seconds Kouki broke into a smirk that Tsuna so familiar with.

"So what you want Decimo?" ask Kouki.

"I want you to be one of Vongola Hit-man." Said Tsuna.

"Oh? Why?" asked Kouki as he lean back on the couch.

"You have the best of the best people in your famiglia and you have many allies that is poweful. Why asking me to be Vongola hitman?" Kouki continue with a raised eyebrow and Tsuna could detect that Kouki is merely curious, so tsuna just give his polite smile.

"Truthfully, it was because i need more powerful people to make this world better." Tsuna said sincerly as he lock eyes with Kouki and hearing this Kouki smirks at Tsuna.

"Good enough. I accept you invitation Vongola." Kouki said and Tsuna immediately gave Kouki his winning smile.

"I need to go now Vongola. Please excuse me." Kouki said as he stood up and Tsuna too stood up and guide him to the door but before Kouki open the door he lean closer to Tsuna until his lips were right beside Tsuna's left ear and Tsuna didn't dodge simply because his Intution say he should stay still.

"I look forward to work with you Tsunayoshi." Kouki said with a low baritone voice that make Tsuna skin shiver. After that Kouki gave a smirk and walk out of the room. Right when the door close Tsuna face flare up in color as he touch the side of his neck where he could feel Kouki breath a moments ago.

"damn it" Tsuna curse.


End file.
